


Rain

by museaway



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Break Up, I still have no idea why I decided to write a break-up fic, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-27
Updated: 2004-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raindrops fall and stain the sidewalks, and Clark breaks Lex's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> One day I head a headache and thought, "HEY! I know what'll make me feel better: writing a breakup piece for my OTP." WTF. 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance. When you're done with this, go read any of my other SV pieces because they're usually sappy or flirty.
> 
> The original note I had on this, back in like 2004 when I wrote it, was "I had a headache. Therefore, this was angry. And slightly Hemingway-esque, in terms of sparsity."

Raindrops fall and stain the sidewalks, and Clark breaks Lex's heart.

"So all that time," Lex murmurs, and his vision blurs, "you never told me?"

Clark's response carries across the office on a whisper but bites his ears. "No."

Lex laughs, and it's cold and bitter and thin. He won't turn to look Clark in the eye. "Is that your definition of friendship?" he asks.

"I was going to tell you," Clark says, twisting his hands together, and his stomach churns, and Lex won't even look at him.

"When?" Lex asks. "After we'd been friends for twenty years? No." Clenching his teeth, he shakes his head. His temples throb. "I don't think you ever had any intention of telling me."

His eyes sting, and Clark bites his lip and takes a step toward the desk, but Lex stops him with an outstretched hand.

"Go home, Clark," he says, and it hurts to say, and this time he means forever.

But Clark steps forward anyway and tastes acid in his throat. "I don't want to lose you--" he says, and he hears his voice break.

Lex lowers his head. "You already did."

He is still looking out the window, bleak grey city spread out below, when Clark starts to cry and walks out of the room, door clicking shut behind him. Rain strikes the glass where Lex presses a hand to his reflection, and he tastes salt against his lips.


End file.
